vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline Forbes
Caroline Forbes is a vampire and also the best friend of Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert. Despite her bright and cheerful personality, Caroline is commonly known for insecurities; which causes her to become excessively competitive, especially towards Elena. Throughout the series, Caroline begins dating Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt Donovan, who encourages her to become a more caring, kind, and selfless young woman. On Founder's Day, Caroline is severely injured inside of a car wreck, later suffering from internal bleeding. However after Damon Salvatore feeds Caroline his blood, she is later smothered to death by Katherine Pierce. She has shown to be really strong for her age as a vampire. Caroline is a member of the Forbes Family. Personality Brazen and brave, Caroline is strong and determined, much like her mother. She is extremely loyal and protective of her friends. She also has a sensitive and loving nature as well. In the start of season one, despite having a confident exterior, underneath it all, Caroline was very insecure. This tends to make her an overachiever at times, creating flaws and complexities in her character, leading to various matters that factor into her development as she overcomes them. Especially when it came to Elena, as she always felt she was in Elena's shadow. Overtime, she and Elena grew much closer, and Caroline overcame these insecurities and became more confident in herself. In season two, becoming a vampire made her see the world in a different light, and she matured as well. She became much more strong-willed, and people feared her because she was an unpredictable vampire. She becomes much more responsible and protective, especially proven when she comforted Tyler on the night of his first full moon. Ironically, she appreciates life more since becoming a vampire. Season One Caroline first came off as insensitive when she saw on the first day of school. During the Back to School Party in 2009, she found Stefan Salvatore attractive, but was insulted when he rebuffed her advances and showed an interest in Elena. She also shared a strong flirtation with Damon and was in a relationship with him before she finally realized that he was just using her. In her relationship with , Caroline wore scarves around her neck to cover the bruises and bite marks left from when Damon fed on her. Caroline went to the annual Founders' Party with Damon as her escort. She followed him into room were he found an amber crystal that he said belonged to him. Later, Elena noticed the bruises and bite marks on Caroline for the first time and Caroline tried to brush them off and rebuke Elena. Elena confronted Damon, and afterwards he took Caroline away and started to feed on her. He instantly became mysteriously weakened until Stefan arrived and revealed that he had spiked Caroline's drink with vervain, a powerful herb that substantially weakens vampires. Damon collapsed after drinking her blood and she survived. Stefan then took Damon into the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House. After she gained consciousness, she realized Damon was gone but he had left his crystal. Elena came to Caroline's aid and she broke down crying on Elena's shoulder as the stress of nearly dying finally got to her. Caroline hosted the Sexy Suds Car Wash as a charity event and during her work, , who was weak and locked up, started to compel her from a distance into freeing him from his prison. He intended to kill her for blood to strengthen him but he was stopped by Zach who was killed in the process. Caroline managed to escape from Damon's clutches. Before the Halloween Party, Caroline gave Bonnie the crystal for her Halloween costume since she was dressing as a witch. Damon later confronted her about the crystal, but she told him still had it. He compelled her to host a party and told her to get the crystal back. Caroline did as he asked and tried to get it, but the crystal shocked her and Bonnie was offended because she had tried to snatch it off her neck. When he saw that she had failed, Damon told her she was shallow and useless, leaving her upset and heartbroken. She then went to drink out her sorrows. She and Matt Donovan started to hang out with each other after she got extremely drunk and he had to take her home and spent the night. She was a bit jumpy about it afterwards as she thought Matt was distancing himself from her, but he pointed out that he acted this way with her for years. They bonded, and started dating each other, even though they might not be in love. Matt's mother, Kelly Donovan, didn't like Caroline, and thought she was fake. Matt was her escort for the "Miss Mystic Falls" competition, but he had to work. She won, and became "Miss Mystic Falls". She was thrilled, and hugged Elena, who was very happy for her. She was being driven home by Tyler Lockwood on Founder's Day, and was in the front seat while Matt was in the back. reacted to the device that harms vampires as he was driving and the car went out of control, driving into a barrier. After he was deemed alive and fine, she collapsed due to internal injuries. She was rushed to the hospital where the doctors took her into surgery. A tearful Sheriff Forbes told that her chances weren't very good but that the surgeons would do everything they could. (Founder's Day) Season Two For an extended article see: Caroline Forbes Season 2. Season Three In The Birthday, Caroline calls Elena to chat about her 18th birthday party and it seems that Sheriff Forbes is helping them look for Stefan as she's passing on information about an animal attack in Memphis. Caroline meets Tyler outside the Grill and Caroline also suggests that Tyler's mum kept eyeing her up when she was over. Caroline and Tyler are helping Elena get ready for her Birthday Party, Tyler reveals that he's bringing a date to Elena's party - "Slutty Sophie", according to Caroline. Caroline's naturally a bit hurt by this but she pretends that she's cool, they both admit that they are very "horny" because of their supernatural states. Caroline is downing alcohol at an alarming rate as she watches Tyler dance with Sophie. Matt appears, but it soon descends into a row and Tyler comes over to check everything's OK. Sophie compliments Caroline on the party, she compels Sophie to go home. Later, a furious Caroline lifts up a party goer who's in her way and dumps him at the side.It's not long before Elena finds Caroline hiding out in a room. Elena admits she's not really feeling up for cake, but Caroline tells her she has to make a wish and get on with her life. Elena doesn't take too kindly to this - she doesn't want to give up on finding Stefan - but Caroline points out that her life is passing her by.Tyler and Caroline argue about Tyler bringing a date. Tyler says he won't date anyone else if Caroline just tells him not to, Happily, Caroline makes it easy by giving him a kiss. They rush out of the party and are soon kissing again. The episode ends with Caroline sneaking out. Unfortunately, she doesn't get past Carol Lockwood. When Caroline touches her purse, her hand suddenly burns. And then Carol shoots her with what appears to be vervain until she passes out on the floor. In The Hybrid, Caroline is soon revealed to be in a dungeon of some sort, tied to a chair by chains. She calls out for help, but no one is there. The mysterious man is eventually seen coming down some stairs, and Caroline calls out to him. He opens the door and walks in, and Caroline looks at him. He says hello to her, and she whispers, "Daddy?" revealing that the Bill is Caroline's father. In The End of the Affair, Caroline tries to pull the contraptions loose, but even her vampire strength can’t make them budge. She calls out to her dad, “Daddy, are you there? Why won’t you talk to me?” but he doesn’t show up. Instead, we see smoke or mist coming out of the dungeon vents. Well, it looked like smoke or mist, but Caroline instantly begins to cough and choke. Then Caroline’s dad walks in, lifts her chin up so that they’re face to face, and says he’s sorry that this happened to her. He asks how she can walk in the Sun, Caroline then looks at her ring. Her dad decides to slip the ring off her finger and toss it on the ground next to her. He then explains that her ancestors put this torture chamber together themselves, complete with a vervain ventilation system, a reinforced steel containment chair, and a window. Bill whips out a blood bag and holds it in front of her, taunting her and anticipating what her reaction will be. Caroline has been locked up for a good while and therefore is malnourished, so of course her vampire urges kick in at the sight – or rather, smell – of blood. Her dad seems uncomfortable at what he’s seeing, but his reaction leads me to believe that he’s seen other vampires in his time. Then he says “Blood controls you sweetheart. This is how I’m gonna fix you.” This is the last we hear from Caroline’s dad before he pulls a chain that opens the aforementioned window. The sunlight that’s beaming in is frying poor Caroline and all she can do is yell out in pain. Caroline is screaming “please stop!” over and over again, and we can see her skin burning in the sunlight. Later on, we see where the steel contraptions have cut into Caroline’s skin and where her burns haven’t yet healed. She looks defeated. Caroline’s dad has taken a break from torturing her with sunlight to talk about how he handled Carol Lockwood’s phone call about his vampire daughter. Caroline then says “Dad, I’m okay. I’ve learned to adapt. I don’t need to be fixed… I can’t be fixed…” Unfortunately, Bill is not changing his mind. “I need you to try your best now,” he says and holds the blood bag in front of her again. Caroline’s dad locks Caroline up for the night and is greeted by Liz and her gun. Caroline overhears their conversation, including her mom coming to her defense. “Let me do this, Liz,” Caroline’s dad says, “not because she’s a monster, but because we love her.” Liz doesn’t comply and calls for Tyler instead. She shoots a threatening bullet at Bill when he tries to block the entrance to the torture chamber and gives Tyler the O.K. to rescue Caroline. Tyler breaks the locks on the door and the steel contraptions around Caroline’s arms and legs. She mentions her ring, so he grabs it and places it back on her finger. Finally, Tyler picks her up and carries her to safety. Back at the Forbes residence, Caroline is finishing up a much needed blood bag. She’s sitting on her bed under the covers and her mom is sitting at her feet. She hands the blood bag to Liz, thanks her, and lies down. Tyler appears in the doorway to Caroline’s bedroom, so Caroline’s mom gets up and goes to leave. Before she does, Caroline says, “Hey mom? Thanks for believing in me.” After Liz is gone, Tyler jokes about giving Caroline a hard time for sneaking out on him. Caroline laughs but it turns into crying. She makes room for him and he climbs into bed next to her. “He hates me… My dad hates me…” Caroline says tearfully and Tyler does his best to comfort her as the scene fades out. In Disturbing Behavior, We first see Caroline; she has arrived unexpectedly at the Gilbert residence. Not only does she have a bowl of chilli (which Elena does not seem thrilled about), she has Bonnie. Bonnie says “I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for the both of you?” Elena and Caroline exchange glances and Caroline nods in agreement. Later on, the girls are catching up in Elena’s kitchen. Bonnie apathetically recalls how boring and normal her dad’s side of the family is and Caroline says that she’d kill for a normal family after all that she’s been through recently. Elena suddenly exclaims in pain and Caroline thinks that she has burnt her, but Elena’s necklace is what’s doing the burning. The necklace not only burn Elena, but Bonnie as well. It seemed like the spell gave it some kind of an electric current. At the latest Mystic Falls celebration, and Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena are on the outskirts of the event as they try to figure out what’s going on with Elena’s necklace. While Bonnie reads up on an “identification spell” that she thinks will be useful, Caroline sees seizes the opportunity to question Elena about her motives with Damon. “So you’re not like, switching Salvatore’s, are you?” Elena is caught off guard and her “what?!” response is awesomely defensive. Caroline continues, “As your friend, who worries for you daily… What is the deal with you and Damon?” Elena says that Damon is focused on trying to find Stefan, but that doesn’t satisfy Caroline: “Yeah, but that doesn’t make him any less Damon.” Caroline then explains that if her own father can’t change her, there’s no hope for a change in Damon. Either way, the conversation ends (luckily for Elena) because Bonnie tells them to look at the necklace that is now floating in the air. That evening, Caroline and Elena continue to speculate about the necklace despite that they’re amongst a group of supernatural-hating Founding Family members. Caroline asks if Stefan ever told Elena where he got the necklace, and Elena says he never mentioned it, but that she never asked either. They’re still relying on Bonnie to figure out what’s going on. Alaric joins the girls as they head toward the door – he’s over the party, too – and Caroline makes another wise crack at the mention of Damon. “Consider me the honesty police!” she says in response to Elena’s look of un-approval. Suddenly Caroline’s amusing attitude fades, and we realize it’s because she has spotted her dad at the party. Caroline can’t even speak when she sees Bill. Understandably, Caroline quickly leaves. Tyler is on his way upstairs to his room when he finds Caroline relaxing on his bed. Caroline has apparently been hiding out in Tyler’s room ever since she caught a glimpse of her dad downstairs. Tyler and Caroline start to kiss but Caroline answers her phone anyway: “I’m only answering in case it’s a friend emergency.” Elena is on the other line and says that it is in fact an emergency. Meanwhile at the party, Damon and Bill Forbes have had a few words, and Damon is actually feeding on Bill. In the midst of Damon’s latest snack, Caroline rushes into the room at vampire speed and rescues her dad. When her dad refuses to drink her healing blood, Caroline forces him to drink it anyway. Damon and Caroline continue to brawl at vamp speeds. Caroline wins the fight, leaves with her dad, and Damon is left stunned on the ground. The next day, Caroline and Elena are walking around downtown as they recall what happened the previous evening. Caroline: “It’s been a long week, so I’m just gonna be blunt. It doesn’t matter what he does… Damon’s gotten under your skin.” Elena: “That’s not true.” Caroline: “Ugh. God. Just admit it, Elena! Okay! You are attracted to him and ALL of his bad brother glory!” Elena: “No.” Caroline: “Wait, no, you’re not attracted to him? Or no, you just won’t admit it!” Elena: “I can’t, Caroline. If I admit it… if I even thought it for just a second… what does that say about me?” Caroline: “It says you’re human, Elena.” Caroline constantly challenges Elena’s ways of thinking and her actions, and she always has Elena’s best interest in mind. Next we see Caroline’s dad walking to his car. They casually exchange a few words, and Caroline stays solemn throughout the conversation. Bill thanks Caroline for coming to his rescue. Caroline: “Daddy? I’m gonna be okay.” Bill: “You’re a vampire, sweetheart. I don’t think you’ll ever be okay again.” In The Reckoning, We first see Caroline when Matt walks into a classroom full of mouse traps. Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, and Tyler are getting ready for Senior Prank Night, and Matt apparently missed the memo. Caroline reacts accordingly: “UGH, COME ON! Seriously?! Do you know how long it took for us to set all this up??!!” Next we see Caroline and Tyler in a dark hallway. Tyler’s trying to set the mood, but Caroline brings up Matt before anything happens. Admittedly, this isn’t the best time for Caroline to talk about Matt, but it’s also a jerk move for Tyler to belittle Caroline’s concern for him. Caroline: I’m asking you if you think our friend, who we both love, is okay. Tyler: I think he probably doesn’t have a lot of people to talk to anymore. I think he’s struggling more than he lets on. I think that I love how big your heart is. Caroline: I just want this school year to be great, you know? I just want everyone to be happy. Even in the midst of all the crazy, unhappy bits. Tyler: I’m happy. Then Rebekah turns up, introduces herself, saying that she’s the new girl, and then goes in for the attack. Later on, we finally see that Caroline is still alive. Caroline wakes up on the floor and tries to figure out where she is while Rebekah chatters about “mobile phones.” Rebekah says that Tyler (who had his neck snapped by Klaus while Caroline was passed out) is “dead-ish” and explains that he’ll be a hybrid when he wakes up. Tyler eventually wakes up, and Caroline has to be the bearer of bad news — with some help from Rebekah, of course, who is clearly enjoying all of this. As it turns out, Elena doesn’t have to die in order for Klaus to create his army of hybrids; he just needs an endless supply of her blood. Klaus walks into where Rebekah is holding Tyler and Caroline hostage. Tyler looks miserable. “If he doesn’t feed, he’ll die anyway, love.” Despite Caroline’s resistance, Tyler drinks the blood that Klaus has brought for him and his transition begins. As the episode nears an end, Caroline and Tyler walk hand in hand down another empty hallway of Mystic Falls High. Tyler reassures Caroline that he’s okay – far better than okay – and that the feeling of being a hybrid is a “rush” that he can’t explain. This is all way too good to be true, and Caroline knows it. You can see it in her face. She’s trying to act relieved and happy, but Tyler’s personality is already different. In Smells Like Teen Spirit, we first see Caroline with Elena and Bonnie as they stand amidst a bunch of overly excited students outside of Mystic Falls High. Today is their first day of senior year, but they all seem like they just want to go back home and spend the day watching chick flicks and eating junk food. “Does anyone else think this should feel slightly more empowering?” Bonnie asks. Caroline switches gears and suddenly she’s bursting with optimism. “Okay, so Prank Night was a bust. But we are accepting it and we are moving on.” Inside the school, Elena has just finished talking to Damon on the phone when she sees Caroline putting up fliers for the annual back-to-school bonfire. When Elena admits that she forgot about the bonfire, Caroline instantly begins to try to convince her to go… that is, until Elena admits that she has already made up her mind and she is going. Caroline is so used to being Elena’s personal cheerleader that she switches to autopilot every time she senses hesitance on Elena’s part when it comes to anything important or exciting. Tyler steals a kiss from Caroline in the middle of her conversation with Elena, and Caroline quickly realizes that something isn’t right. Elena spots a blood stain on his shirt, and Caroline leads him into hiding in the bathroom. “Vampire 101: don’t bring your breakfast to school.” Elena checks the bathroom for eavesdroppers while Tyler explains himself. Rebekah “hooked him up” with a blood bag. Tyler: “I’m his first successful hybrid, Caroline. Don’t you think that’s the tiniest bit awesome?” Caroline: “Oh, wow. I cannot believe you just said that.” It’s finally time for these kids to return to the classroom. And of course, Alaric is their teacher. Stefan enters the room and everything gets cold. Everyone’s attention is focused on him. Alaric then begins his lesson, but he’s interrupted when Rebekah enters the classroom and takes a seat in the front row. She introduces herself and says that history is her favourite subject. Later on, we see Tyler on the football field and Caroline on the sidelines engaging in cheer practice. It looks like her time away not only stole her enthusiasm about the sport, but also bumped her from captain of the squad. Also, Elena and Bonnie have both apparently quit all together. Rebekah has arrived and Caroline is not okay with that. She’s probably still upset about Tyler’s breakfast mishap, but she also knows that Rebekah is up to no good. Caroline: “You can’t just come here and infiltrate all of our lives.” Rebekah: “I’m only interested on yours. Your spunk, your popularity… maybe even your boyfriend.” Out on the football field, Tyler is busy compelling his coach to let the team off early from practice so that everyone can go get drunk at the bonfire. Caroline runs over to knock some sense into him, but even she can’t change his mind. He’s high on his new life as the second hybrid to ever exist, and for once Caroline doesn’t seem to know at all how to fix any of this. What doesn’t help the matter is Rebekah doing cheer-worthy tumbling across the field. Caroline is obviously trying to not let Rebekah get to her. The bonfire is in full swing, Elena goes over the plan and notes that she wants to keep Bonnie away from Stefan because she doesn’t trust that he won’t hurt her. Anyway, Caroline’s job is to make sure that the old Forbes jail cell is ready for Stefan. Finally, in walks Tyler, a bit late to the party. Elena tells him that his job is to raid his mom’s vervain supply but he says that it’s not in Klaus’ best interest to do this to Stefan. Tyler tries to make an exit, but Damon stabs him and knocks him out before he can get out the door. Damon explains to a bewildered Caroline and everyone else in the room that Tyler has been sired, meaning he’s loyal to Klaus because Klaus’ blood created him. Damon’s answer regarding how to fix him is for Caroline to get a new boyfriend. Later we see Tyler return to consciousness. Tyler: “How did I get home?” Caroline: “I brought you here. You were being a dbag.” Tyler: “What is your problem today?” Caroline: “My problem is that you’ve been sired. Do you even know what that means? It means that you put Klaus’ needs first. He is your master now.” Tyler: “I’m not anyone’s pet, Caroline. He doesn’t control me.” Caroline: “Well something’s gotta be controlling you because I don’t know why else you would be acting like the old you.” Tyler: “The old me?” Caroline: “Yeah! The old you. The pre-werewolf you. You know, the obnoxious you that I would never be friends with.” Tyler: “Whoa… wait wait wait. I’m sorry. I don’t wanna be that guy. I hated that guy.” Caroline: “You’re a vampire now, Tyler. Everything about your personality is heightened, so you have to be careful.” Tyler: “I will. I promise. Just don’t hate me. Everything I like about me is you.” All is well again when Tyler apologizes and confesses that everything he likes about himself is Caroline, meaning that she brings out the best in him, that she completes him. In Ghost World, This week, we first see Caroline and Bonnie assisting with the decorations at the latest Mystic Falls community gathering. Bonnie is explaining Jeremy’s ghostly girlfriend’s situation to Caroline, and Caroline doesn’t feel as if Bonnie is fully expressing her concerns about the ordeal. Bonnie: “What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life, and now I’m paying the consequences.” Caroline “I want you to say you’re not okay with it.” Bonnie: “I’m a thousand times not okay with it. I just don’t know what to do about it.” Caroline tries to get Bonnie to admit to being upset about Jeremy seeing his dead ex-girlfriend Bonnie immediately is basically like, ‘No, Caroline. I am upset. I just have no idea how to fix it.’ Bonnie and Caroline are interrupted when Damon arrives on the scene, greeting the girls as “Blondie” and “Witchy.” Damon breaks the news to Bonnie that she opened up a huge can of worms when she sent Vicki Donovan back to the other side because now Mason Lockwood’s ghost is haunting him. Later on, we see Matt promising Bonnie that he hasn’t seen Vicki since they sent her back. Caroline asks Bonnie why she’s pinpointing Vicki in particular, and Bonnie explains that if Vicki isn’t the culprit, there’s a much bigger problem brewing. Matt agrees: “I’ve had enough of this ghost stuff to last forever, so you guys can leave me out of this one.” After Matt walks away, Bonnie drops her grimoire and it randomly opens up to a specific page, which turns out to be a manifestation spell that’s used to reveal ghosts. Later on, Bonnie and Caroline are down in the basement of the old house where Bonnie brought Jeremy back to life. Caroline is super concerned about the hundred witches that used to haunt the place but Bonnie reassures her that they’re gone. “Right,” Caroline says, “…did they pinky-swear?” As Caroline finishes lighting the last of the candles, Bonnie begins chanting without any hesitation. Caroline kind of stands around awkwardly, and quickly looks concerned when a breeze surrounds her. She is officially freaked out. Caroline tries to interrupt Bonnie, but Bonnie continues and eventually the girls can both see Grams. Grams says hello to Caroline and then explains to Bonnie why all of the crazy ghostly situations are occurring. Apparently Bonnie opened up the door to the other side when she and Matt sent Vicki back, and an old witch on that side gave a “free pass to anybody with unfinished business.” Grams say that witches talk, even on the other side. “Who do you think makes all the rules?” She’s standing in the background smiling, trying not to disturb this important moment. Grams was everything to Bonnie, and Caroline gets to witness the beginning of their second chance at a proper goodbye. Caroline fills Elena in on the phone about the information that Grams delivered. The key to everything is once again Elena’s necklace; this time, Bonnie has to destroy it. Elena has no reservations, she says, because she walked in on Jeremy and Anna kissing. Later on, a very distressed Caroline calls Elena again because the necklace isn’t where Damon told them it would be, and they can’t get a hold of him. Elena disregards her worries because she has other plans in mind. Elena: “I need you to get Bonnie to hold off on sending the ghosts back.” Caroline: “What?! But you said you were in full support of getting rid of them.” Elena: “I was. I am. Look, Lexi’s here and she’s helping with Stefan.” Caroline: “Okay well let’s just find it first and then we’ll choose between boyfriend ghost dramas.” Caroline hangs up the phone, and Bonnie had overheard the conversation, so she asks exactly what boyfriend ghost dramas Caroline was referring to. Caroline tries to beat around the bush, but she inevitably tells Bonnie about the kiss. Bonnie is clearly about to break down when Caroline saves the day: “She’s got a foothold now, so she probably thinks that she’s here to stay, but you and I? Bonnie, we’re gonna find that necklace. Okay? Okay.” Next we see Caroline and Bonnie frantically searching Damon’s room for Elena’s necklace. Bonnie’s phone rings and it’s Jeremy so Caroline answers it for her. Caroline: “What do you want, Jeremy?” Jeremy: “Caroline…? Did you find that necklace?” Caroline: “Not yet. Wait, what’s going on?” Jeremy: “The ghosts of the tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell. You might wanna find that necklace before they start going alphabetically through the founding families.” Caroline: “Well it’s not where it’s supposed to be. …Unless someone took it.” Jeremy: “Who?” Caroline: “Oh, who do you think?” Anna: “I didn’t.” Jeremy: “She said she didn’t take it.” Caroline: “OH! And you believe her.” Anna: “I didn’t take it, Jeremy.” Jeremy: “You know what? Yeah. Yeah, I do believe her.” Caroline: “You know what, you’re an even bigger idiot than I thought. So wake up, Jeremy, before you lose everything.” Caroline and Bonnie are on their way to the witch house when they see that something isn’t right on the streets of downtown. Caroline spots Carol Lockwood’s car in a not so normal state up on the sidewalk. Then, tomb vampire ghost, Frederick walks in front of Bonnie’s car, causing her to come to a screeching halt. The rest of the tomb vampire’s ghosts soon appear, and Caroline decides to do something about them. Caroline: “Bonnie… I’m gonna get out of the car-” Bonnie: “What?” Caroline: “And you’re gonna drive the hell away from here.” Bonnie: “No way! I’m not leaving you.” Caroline: “Bonnie, you’ve got your ghost boyfriend drama, Elena has hers, and right now, the mother of mine is about to be ghost bate. So go and send them all back to the other side, okay?” Eventually we see Caroline fighting off the tomb vampire ghosts, one by one. Fredrick almost strangles her, but he’s sent back to the other side before he succeeds, and Caroline is left alone in the middle of the street. Relationships 'Tyler Lockwood' : Main article: Caroline and Tyler When Tyler triggered his curse, she wanted to help him. Though Damon demanded here not to be his friend, she did. But Tyler understood the day at the masquerade ball incident, Caroline knows something about him. Then he tried to persuade her several times to reveal the truth. Even though she rejects formally, when Tyler asked whether she is a werewolf, Caroline laughed and said she is a vampire after a skirmish. When he asked whether there are any vampires she said 'no', being scared of Damon. In Katerina she reveals to Stefan what she told to Tyler. She is quite understandable of Tyler and feels sorry for him. She wants to help him to be himself again by controlling his anger. When the first Full Moon came Caroline helps him through the first transformation and it seems they form a special bond. Caroline becomes closer to Tyler Lockwood, who is a werewolf, and the two of them bond over their supernatural identities. Tyler is scared of becoming a werewolf and Caroline tries to support Tyler through the ordeal. In The Descent Tyler and Caroline share a kiss. It is implied that she may harbor some romantic feelings toward him other than Matt seeing as she kissed him back. They friendship is strained after Tyler's werewolf friends kidnap and torture Caroline causing Tyler to leave. After his return they reconcile and become friends again. 'Elena Gilbert' : Main article: Elena and Caroline Her past relationship with Elena could be at time very friendly and also very competitive with most of the competitiveness coming from Caroline. Despite this, Elena considered her a good friend and was just as upset over Caroline's accident as Bonnie was, but she was against Damon feeding her his blood even when there was a good chance she would die. She was as happy as anyone else when she recovered due to it however. When Caroline was turned, she was totally against killing her as Damon wanted to. She would later help save her life after Stefan stopped Damon from killing her the first time and putting herself between Damon's raised stake the second time he attempted to kill Caroline. With Elena being in love with a vampire and being able to distinguish between evil and good vampires, she is likely to stay friends with Caroline as Stefan helps her adjust to what she is in a non destructive manner. Although this becomes uncertain, after the episode Memory Lane, but eventually during the next two episodes, they seem to have opened up to each other more, and are likely to stay friends for good. 'Matt Donovan' : Main article: ''Caroline and Matt Caroline and Matt were friends up until she had gotten drunk one night, and he spent the night at her house. She had acted weird about him leaving early and had confronted him about it. He later came by her house and told her that he liked being with her that night, and they start hanging out with each other. Their relationship had a rocky start, but eventually it got better and they even went on a double date with and . After Caroline's accident and from his point of view near miraculous recovery, he has professed his love for her. Because of her inability to reliably control her blood lust-she attacked and fed on him in ''Bad Moon Rising-after she compelled him to forget the incident she deliberately broke up with him in a way that made it seemed that it was his idea by acting jealous again, something that put a strain on their relationship previously. It is obvious Matt and Caroline still have feelings for each other despite their breakup and when Matt starts to notice Caroline's budding friendship with his best friend Tyler Lockwood, he becomes the jealous one. He confesses to Caroline that he wants her back and kisses her, but she pulls away and says she can't due to all the secrets she is keeping from him. Caroline eventually reveals her feelings for Matt when she sings Eternal Flame by The Bangles at the Grill and he goes up on stage and kisses her. They make out in the bathroom for a while afterwards but when Jonas comes after Elena as revenge for his son's death at the hands of Damon (unintentionally), Caroline attacks him and he incapacitates her with his magic. Matt comes to help her but Jonas stabs him in the neck with a beer bottle and Caroline feeds him her blood to heal him. Caroline later tries to explain to him what happened and what she is, but he freaks out when he realizes his sister was talking about vampires before she died and believes that Caroline had something to do with her death due to Caroline being a vampire. Caroline tries to explain that it isn't true and that she had nothing to do with Vicki's death but he won't listen and is terrified of her. They officially end their relationship in The Sun Also Rises. 'Bonnie Bennett' : Main article: Caroline and Bonnie As a human Caroline was a good friend with Bonnie Bennett. They were close enough for Bonnie to be very upset at the prospect of Caroline dying after her car accident and was the one who not only agreed with Damon Salvatore's suggestion to feed Caroline his blood to heal her, but urged him to do it. Later Katherine Pierce killed Caroline knowing that Damon's blood was still in her system. Bonnie at best tolerates vampires including Stefan Salvatore but she generally hates them, hates them enough to not deactivate the device as she promised even her best friend Elena that she would. It incapacitated the vampires and werewolves in range of it, leading indirectly to Caroline's accident that at the time almost killed her. Now that her good friend is a vampire, it will likely complicate her feelings toward them. She has since come to terms that her best friend is a vampire and has helped her by casting the day walking spell on the ring she wears to allow her to walk in sunlight. But she has made it clear that if she hurts another human, she will reverse the spell. 'Stefan Salvatore' Main article: Stefan and Caroline During Season 1 Stefan and Caroline had a little friendship that didn't last long, Caroline initially had a somewhat crush on Stefan but he turned her down, leaving her feeling rejected. During Season 2, after Caroline was turned into a vampire, she was confused and unsure what to do. Then she made her first kill and was even more upset, she soon developed a friendship with Stefan after he helped her control her bloodlust, he promised he wouldn't let anything happen to her, and then he hugged her -- the two quickly became friends. Stefan took Caroline under his wing, and taught her how to feed on animals, he has seen as being there for her a lot in her new vampire state, and they are seen as close friends. During a meeting at the Grill, Stefan told Caroline that she reminded him of his best friend, Lexi. ''See Also'' * Elena, Caroline and Bonnie - Details on their close friendship. |} |} Personal Appearance Caroline is naturally beautiful. She usually wears girly clothes, nice t-shirts and skirts but throughout the other part of season 1 she wears more trousers. As the series has progressed her style changed dramatically, from a girly style to a more natural look. When first introduced, Caroline dressed very girly and wore bright colors with different hairstyles to suit her outfit. As the series progressed, Caroline's style has changed dramatically, it's darker since she turned into a vampire, but it’s stayed natural as well. At the beginning of Season 2 her clothes were more edgy and striking but throughout season 2 she has worn more mature clothes. Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *Kill or Be Killed *Plan B *Masquerade *Rose *Katerina *The Sacrifice *By the Light of the Moon *The Descent *Daddy Issues *Crying Wolf *The House Guest *Know Thy Enemy *The Last Dance *The Last Day *The Sun Also Rises *As I Lay Dying Season 3 *The Birthday *The Hybrid *The End of The Affair *Disturbing Behavior *The Reckoning *Smells Like Teen Spirit *Ghost World *Ordinary People Powers and Abilities *'Mind Compulsion': The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Emotional Control': The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of ones self. *'Healing Factor': The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Immortality': The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Heightened Senses': The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Super Speed': The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Super Strength': The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. Weaknesses *'Decapitation': The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight': Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction': The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Vervain': When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Uninvited Invitation': Vampires are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Werewolf Bite': The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. *'Magic': Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Wood': If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. Attitudes toward humans As a newborn vampire, Caroline remains loyal towards humans, despite her uncontrollable urges to kill. After murdering her first human, Caroline feels extremely guilty over her actions. After being taught by Stefan Salvatore how to adjust to her new life as a vampire, she is now able to feed without severely harming or killing someone. Like Damon, she drinks blood from blood bags instead of hunting humans. Gallery Season One 005549101f6.jpg Caroline Forbes Photograph.jpg Caroline-forbes-profile.JPG|promo pic Tvdcaroline1.JPG 1040323 75e800cc-b978-4225-87cf-6b0ca9585ee1-4.jpg CarolinePassesOut.jpg Caroline family ties.png Caroline 1.png Caroline 2.png Caroline 3.png Caroline 4.png Caroline 5.png Caroline 6.png Caroline 7.png Caroline 8.png Caroline and Matt 1 History Repeating.jpg Caroline and Matt 2 History Repeating.jpg CarolineForbes.jpg 005756403d3.jpg 321825.jpg Stefan-caroline-stefan-and-caroline-11464978-800-533.jpg 170px-Miss_Mystic_Falls04.jpg 249px-Normal_mmf004.jpg 249px-Miss_Mystic_Falls08.jpg Normal TVD112015.jpg 249px-Miss_Mystic_Falls09.jpg Jghyreruihgter.jpg urgheruihfg.jpg ct.jpg ebl.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-16-23h12m49s181.png Vampire-diaries-finale.jpg Stefan and Caroline.jpg Davugnxdxzmmbig.jpg Tvd2x2-3.jpg D201091784011.jpg V diaries main cast large.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-21-07h38m57s107.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-21-07h37m23s16.png Vampire-diaries-finale.jpg|Caroline in her Miss Mystic Falls wear Stefan and Caroline.jpg Davugnxdxzmmbig.jpg Tvd2x2-3.jpg D201091784011.jpg vd115_8.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h20m08s202.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h00m25s29.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h03m12s115.png|at the grill stalking Matt vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h21m50s84.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h21m50s84.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h03m12s115.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h00m25s29.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h20m08s202.png Serialealesero491568.jpg 112810-2.jpg Caroline-2x2-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-15599429-420-217.gif Caroline.png Caroline-brave-new-world-vampire-diaries.jpg Blunt.jpeg BadMoonRising.png Vlcsnap-00002.jpg Vlcsnap-00001.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h21m50s84.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h03m12s115.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h00m25s29.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h20m08s202.png vlcsnap-00014.jpg vlcsnap-00015.jpg choke.jpg Kat and car.jpg Choke 1.jpg car.jpg Caroline-Forbes-I-hate-what-I-ve-become-caroline-forbes-17744978-1024-768.jpg Candice-Accola-Feet-120943.jpg Caroline-Banner-caroline-forbes-18182243-770-100.jpg 12VD121_0443.jpg.jpg CF XXXXXXXXXXXX.jpg BAD DAY.gif DI 2.gif CF XXXXXXX.jpg tvd213_cvamp.jpg|PISSED!! normal_170.jpg normal_257.jpg normal_465.jpg normal_480.jpg normal_593.jpg normal_146.jpg tumblr_lhup0aqGO21qedzelo1_500.gif tumblr_lhupwiK83N1qedzelo1_500.gif tumblr_lc1jju3S0V1qbdugvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lcuiifQNtV1qanft9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lcyqmdqn3D1qbgao5o1_500.png tumblr_ldoel56RZb1qbgalro1_500.png tumblr_lhnw8ttQtR1qedzelo1_500.png Viva La Vamp.jpg tumblr_lp0hfwgbxh1qm6fwqo1_500.gif tumblr_lp0ls3nXIU1qj6y2ao1_500.gif Season Two For Season Two gallery see:Caroline Forbes/Season 2#Season 2 Gallery Season Three normal_330.jpg tumblr_lrmkjkDuVx1qf732eo1_500.gif tumblr_lrmlxu4Bxs1qlxr4f.gif tumblr_lrmmi5ELfa1qf732eo1_500.gif tumblr_lskhkpP4v91qzhbz1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lse3x37A8Z1qbzm33o1_500.jpg Forwood-3-tyler-and-caroline-25722132-250-141.gif tumblr_lsgfeniITp1qdj6bbo1_500.gif tumblr_lsgfgfgUkf1qdj6bbo1_500.gif tumblr_lsghgjSwBr1qdj6bbo1_500.png tumblr_lsi5aaQ9Vb1r1uxt1o1_500.png tumblr_lspr0qsazK1qf732eo1_500.gif tumblr_lscf4cE2VI1r3gutdo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lsnu4dbyOY1qeqwq8o1_500.jpg tumblr_ltmnm9LckG1qhj1rjo1_500.gif tumblr_ltnpr97WZT1qzkdxuo1_500.gif 3x09-01.jpg Trivia * Many of Elena's characteristics in the original novels seem to be switched over to Caroline in the show. Also, the novels' story of Elena being turned into a vampire, has become Caroline's story in the show. * In the books she is an antogonist who first conspired with Tyler Smallwood to blame Stefan for the murders of the town and later got pregnant by his babies turning her into a werewolf. But in the series she is a protagonist, and a vampire therefor can never get pregnant. * For more info on Caroline Forbes in the novels: Caroline Forbes (novel). * Caroline is the second main character to turn into a vampire, after Vicki and before Jenna. She is the only one of the three not to be killed (the first time) by the person who turned them, and the only one to still be alive. * She has the second highest number of apperances as a human (18) than any other vampire, except for Jenna. She has the highest for any surviving vampire. * Ironically Caroline finds the corpse of Vicki, who was turned by the same vampire she later will be turned by. ** Unlike Vicki, Caroline isn't turned into a vampire by Damon intentionally, having been killed by Katherine. * Caroline has interacted with all the main characters so far. * In the books, Katherine, manipulates and disrupts Vicki, but in the series, Katherine threatens Caroline to kill Matt if not obeyed. * It was never show on-screen how she got into her house after becoming a vampire but is likely that she just appear in the front door and asked her mother to let her in. Episode Count * She didn't appear in several episodes of season one: :Lost Girls, Bloodlines, Children of the Damned, Under Control and Blood Brothers. *She appeared in every episode of season 2 so far except for The Dinner Party and Klaus. *Apart from Elena/Damon/Stefan, shes the only character since the first season who has been featured in many episodes compared to the rest of the main cast. *Caroline and Jeremy are the only characters besides the main three who have appeared in the most episodes. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Forbes Family Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Female Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Undead Category:Killed by Katherine